


Not a Kid Anymore

by MusicMuseum



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicMuseum/pseuds/MusicMuseum
Summary: Nate and Sully are out on an job, and the power goes out in their hotel. Sully struggles with getting a grasp on his feelings for the boy (a thirty-some year old NOT a boy anymore), and Nathan isn't helping much.





	Not a Kid Anymore

The sounds of rustling parchment and a tumbler knocking against a table are carried through the air by strong winds. Saturated light pours from the opened balcony down below, and the whipping curtains cause shadows to chase one another on the thin strip of stone street outside the motel. A few words are spoken quietly here and there, but they're warm and simple, a clear sign of comfortable companionship.

 

Nathan cringes suddenly as Sully sticks a cigar in his mouth, hand curling around the lighter to assure the foul smelling thing got lit in spite of the wind.

 

"Really, Sully? It's humid enough as it is without you smoking up the whole damn place. If it gets any worse, the poor sap cleaning the room tomorrow is gonna think we've been doing things contradictory to the need for a double room." Sully flicks his wrist suddenly, causing the top of the Zippo to crack against the base, and tosses it on the table.

 

"Listen here, kid," He starts, taking the aforementioned cigar out of his mouth and points it at Nathan, causing what appears to be smoke signals in the air. Drake gets distracted for moment while trying to read if there was any real or accidental message there, but more jabs in his direction refocuses his attention. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with needing to push beds together for more room if you're feeling a little frisky-"

 

"Oh, God," Nathan exclaims, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Don't encourage the thought! They might hear you!" He whispers, ducking and pointing his finger sharply at the door multiple times.

 

It's Sully's turn to roll his eyes, Nathan's melodramatic nature coming to the forefront, but he snorts all the same.

 

"Yeah, and you're not necessarily doing much to discourage it, either," Sully grins, placing the cigar back into his mouth. "You made that much clear at check-in when the lobbyist was trying hit on me, and you shut her down so hard it was like a bunch of Guardians playing volleyball with Lazarovic's head."

 

"Yeah, well," Nathan grumbles after a pause, turning his back to Sully. "I just didn't want to wake up to some horrifying scene going on in the bed next to me. Gotta protect my own interests, you know?" Despite having only Nate's back visible to him, Sully can still hear the pout on his face, and he chuckles around his cigar mirthfully before removing it and releasing a steady stream of smoke.

 

"You're just ticked that even though I have a few decades on you, I still get all the attention. You have to admit, Nate. Charm like this just doesn't go away with age."

 

Nathan barks out a short, but genuine, laugh.

 

"Right, right, it's 'cause you're Victor-goddamn-Sul-" A high-pitched buzz cuts the phrase short, and the lights flicker briefly before darkness envelops the room entirely. The bright red cherry on the end of Sully's cigar glows strong in face of the storm, but when the increasingly harsh rain causes it to go out with a 'hiss', Nathan can't refrain from snickering.

 

"Son of a bitch," Sully punctuates by blindly throwing the damp cigar across the table in Nate's general direction. It smacks the wall and lands with a soft thud, but it does nothing to dissuade the younger man's laughter. In fact, it only seems to encourage it. "Come on, help me get these doors shut, the rain's gonna get the maps all wet."

 

It takes quite an effort to not only to close the doors in face of the strong winds, but also to get to them in the first place. The pitch dark obscures all familiar objects, and the sound of the rain pounding against the tiled floor is their only clue of direction. Flashlights are too tedious to fish out of their packs, and when Nathan notes the lights on their phones might help, Sully grudgingly replies that they were dead, and Nathan chides him for not taking his suggestion to plug them in earlier.

 

When they finally reach the balcony, the force of the wind makes closing the doors slow and hard. Eventually the two finally make the wooden panels hit the frame, and the lock clicks into place.

 

"This is the last time we stay at an economy motel, Sully. Remember that time in Costa Rica? There was an exposed pipe about the size of my arm draining from the shower to outside, and I'd rather not discuss the size of the bugs crawling through that thing. Sheesh." He shivers and Sully cringes as he tries to force the memory away.

 

They step back and head towards the beds cautiously, nearly slipping on the water puddles in the process. Sully collapses on the bed once he reaches it, and tries to focus his eyes on Nate's barely-there silhouette. He can hear the steady drips from his hair and clothing. Sully was lucky enough that the rain was angled away from his form, and more towards Nathan's side, so the boy got the brunt of the water.

 

The increasingly frequent lightening strikes light the room up momentarily from the window, and Sully can't refrain from admiring the way Nathan's muscles are outlined by the wet shirt clinging to his skin. He's grateful the room's dark again when he can hear Nate beginning to peel his clothes off, save for his boxers, he hopes, and diverts his gaze to the pitch-black ceiling in a futile imitation of decency. It was too dark for Drake to notice the courtesy of his gesture. Had he, he would've stripped much more teasingly whilst accusing Sullivan of turning into a prude on him.

 

He expects that the power will stay out until morning. What he's not expecting is when he turns over, the lightening flashes, and Drake's at the edge of the bed. Sully starts momentarily, startled at the sudden appearance. Nathan's watching Sully intensely with a calculating gaze, and suddenly he feels as though his skin's too tight. The color of the kid's eyes rival even the best preserved silver coins, and they're completely focused on him

 

"Kid?"

 

"'M not a kid anymore, Sully."

 

"No, no you're not." But when looks at him, he sees the same tired eyes he did all those years ago, the same boyish smirk, the same cocky attitude. But it's impossible for Victor not to take in all the ways Nathan's grown, both physically and mentally.

 

"Found your cigar in my bed," He states blandly, pointing his thumb behind him. "Now it smells like shit, so scoot over," Nathan doesn't wait for Sully to even say anything before smashing himself right up against him.

 

"Nate, what-"

 

"Relax, Sully," he mutters into his chest, voice reverberating throughout the man's body. A shiver runs through Sully, and he blames it on the dampness from Nate's hair seeping into his shirt. He doesn't have it in him to acknowledge what another the warmth of another body does to him, let alone it being Nathan's. "You don't have to worry about me coming onto you."

 

The snide little comment stings more than it should.

 

"Damn straight I do; you're sure as hell not coming IN me. I happen to like this shirt.." He fake grumbles and Nate snickers.

 

"Who said you'd have it on?"

 

"No one, but there's no damn way I'm cleaning myself off with those towels in bathroom. Have you seen them? They're not exactly luxury-esque, I'd much rather wipe Sir Francis Drake's decomposing ass with them than my own body." The kid's shoulders are shaking with laughter, and he can feel the vibrations of it to his core.

 

"What ass? It's nonexistent, it decomposed ages ago."

 

"My point exactly." Nathan lifts his head, grinning, and looks Sully straight in the eyes.

 

"Let me rephrase, then. Don’t worry, you can use mine to clean up with, I've got plenty." For a moment, Sullivan thinks the kid's gonna bust out laughing, unable to maintain a straight face. But when the smile begins to slip and the worry that he said the wrong thing sets in his eyes, Sully seizes up and all he can think is 'Holy shit, he was serious,' so he chokes out a joke because he doesn't know how to respond.

 

"You want me to wipe your ass with some ratty towels?"

 

Nathan guffaws quite loudly at that, and Sully is glad the awkward silence is gone.

 

"Well," Nate states after calming down a bit. "That’s not exactly what I was wanting you to be doing to my ass, but I'll take what I can get."

 

And Sully thought he was the one with a raunchy-ass mouth. What happened to not coming onto him?

 

Sully slowly starts to become used to the way Nathan's acting. It's strange, albeit, but not entirely unpleasant, and by no means unwanted. They continue to joke around through the night, despite being bone tired. Eventually, exhaustion set in to the point that Nate passes out cold, listening the Sully, and it takes him a few seconds to realize that he isn't going to respond back till morning. He chuckles, comfortable with the way things are now, and settles into sleep himself.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just collecting dust, and I really had a need to the (so damn small) Nate/Sully Community. So, should I expand on things, or leave it as is? ;) Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
